This Is Serious
by IWormthruBooks24
Summary: Before I explain myself, first let me explain myself.... What if I told you that what you read in those Twilight books were true and that I, Isabella Marie Swan, am a real person. What if I told you that this is my story on how things realy went down...
1. Here's my Story

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Before I explain myself, first let me... well explain myself. I'm sure that you have all read the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer, or you wouldnt be reading about it on a silly site like this. And I know for a fact that you are in love with Bella and Edward, just like every other American child who has read the book. Well, what if I told you that me (Isabella Marie Swan) is real and that all of those things (well most of them anyway) that you read in those stories are real. What if I told you that Stephanie Meyer might not be human at all? What if I told you that I'm on the run from the only man I might have ever loved?

Well, I'm telling you now, that everything I said was true, and that not everything you read are the true facts on my life.

Shocked? I'm not, get used to it.

**A/N: Okay so let me tell you that I am not going to put alot of these Author's notes because I think it will ouster from the story plot. So all I will usually put down here, for this story, is when the next update will be. Thanx for reading! Wormy **


	2. AN only one, promise

**AUTHORS NOTE: I PROMISE THIS WILL BE THE ONLY ONE...**

Okay so before I update... I need you to know **Wormy's Guidelines for Updating:**

1. If I can update every day I will, however there will be a max of only 5 chapters a day.

2. I will try to update, if not every day, then every 2-3 days or so.

3. I cannot promise a long chapter but I will try (I know I hate shortys too)

4. Constructive criticism is encouraged, flames are welcome.

Lastly I need your opinion on my story... should i continue? I have a slight idea on where this is going, but I need your opinions on how I should go. You guys are the readers, you deserve to at least have some say in the story. Also I need to know if you like where the story is going so far. Thanx for reading!! Love, Wormy


	3. That Day

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Ok so I just found this site. By accident. Fortunately, this was just what I was looking for. What better than a site where young writer's come together to write their own versions of the stories they know and love. Where young people get to know and connect with each other through the one thing that they all love to do most. Writing. So here I am, Bella Swan.

This is a like a dream come true to be quite honest. Because, even here at a coffee shop somewhere in Chicago, I feel afraid. Of _him, _the man-boy I have loved since I first laid eyes on him. Don't get me wrong, Edward is kind, loving and gentle, but what Stephanie never mentioned in _her _Author's notes is that maybe some of the things she says are true.

I know what your thinking… _look at this lunatic who thinks that she is Bella Swan. _Well, first off, I'm not a lunatic (if I was, Edward would be here right now in my hallucinations) and second, I Am Bella Swan. Isabella Marie Swan. Real Life 2008. What you children read is true. Ms. Meyer based that story off of _me_. And everyone in those books are true real life people who live in true real life Forks. Yeah, that's us. The Small town Freaks of nature. Except little 'ole human me, I'm normal unfortunately.

I don't really remember what the exact date was when I first found the Twilight Saga. But all I do remember is the fact that on that day, everything changed. On this day, is when my real _untold _story began.

I remember waking up to cold stiffness of my lover's arms. I rolled over and kissed him lightly on the lips. Usual wake up maneuver. I remember trying to do the same old thing I do every morning (you know… shower, get dressed, eat, leave) but before I could even fire up the 'ole engine, Charlie called me over to him and asked me to sit down. I was surprised, because for a while after Harry Clearwater's death, Charlie has been keeping to himself. I remember hesitantly sitting down and sighing nervously, not exactly sure what was to come next.

"Bells, honey, I'm so sorry for how I have been acting lately," Charlie had said, "I've been so selfish that I don't even remember to say goodbye to my only daughter in the morning before school. I'm like a Zombie." I remember flinching noticeably at the word and motioning for him to go on.

"After the death of Harry, I've been so wrapped up in myself, but I didn't want you to feel like I forgot about you, because I didn't Bella, you know I love you," Charlie prompted

"I love you too, Dad." I muttered, embarrassed and impatient to be with Edward, "So to make it up to you, I got you this," Charlie pulled out a black square from his uniform. I quickly realized it was a book.

"Its really okay Ch—Dad, I forgave you long ago. Really I don't need another book, I mean; I've got _Wuthering Heights _anyways!" I nervously remember nervously ranting. Back then, I hated receiving presents from anybody, especially from the father in which I barely shared a relationship with.

Charlie ignored my protest, "I know it's clearly not going to be enough to apologize, but I think its good enough for now." I tried for what seemed like hours to make him change his mind and take the dreaded book back.

But Charlie insisted. And I took the book in which would ruin my life, and that was just the start of that demonic day.

Later on, I remember itchingly waiting for lunch, and trying (and failing) to find something to pass the time until then. I then suddenly remembered the little encounter with Charlie that morning. I looked in my chaotic backpack in search of the book my father gave me earlier.

I pulled it out to look at it carefully for the first time that day. On the cover had a pair of pail hands holding an apple with a black background. In between the arms read, _Twilight. _I felt a sense of familiarity as a looked at the picture but I quickly shrugged it off.

Still bored I flipped it over to the back and read the single lonely paragraph and froze.

_**About three things I was absolutely positive.**_

_**First, Edward was a vampire.**_

_**Second, there was a part of him—and I don't know how dominant that part might be—that thirsted for my blood.**_

_**And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.**_

I read it again and again. Surely this silly book wasn't real was it? Who was this Stephanie Meyer girl anyways? I shrugged, Probably just some human who had no idea what she was actually writing about.

I wasn't convinced as I nervously opened the front cover and skipping the preface to jump right to the first chapter to see really what the heck was going on.

I remember trying to read the first chapter.

I nearly fainted.

It all matched up, my thoughts, my words, my feelings. All. The. Same.

I sped read the first 5 chapters and felt my pale face get a heck of a lot paler. Millions of questions raced through my head, and the ones I clearly remember of that life-changing day were ones like, _Who is this Meyer lady? Am I being stalked? If so who is doing it? The Volturi? Little Brown Books? What the heck lead people to know my own personal story? To get into my head?_

I was afraid of the answers to most of them. Deadly afraid.

I ran as fast as my feet would allow me (I only tripped once ((probably the only good thing of that day))!)) to the cafeteria where I found 4 Cullen's sitting in the usual spot. I remember a split-second worry thought shoot through my head as I noticed the absence of my boyfriend. Again, reluctantly, I shrugged it off. I ran to a startled but braced Alice and shoved the book in her face.

"What is it Bella? Are you ok? What happened? Where's Edward? Is he hurt? Are you hurt? What's wrong? Do you" I cut her off from her scary fast-talking rant.

"Read." I was surprised on my calm but firm voice, considering the circumstances.

I watched as Alice's eyes widened as she read the first chapter in a matter of 45 seconds. She slowly looked up at me and one word choked from her mouth,

"How?"

I shook my head and looked at the table, biting my lip to avoid saying the answers that I was thinking. Alice and I looked at each other, sharing a silent conversation (hey I'm no Edward but I knew exactly what Alice was thinking, having thought the same exact thing.)

Startled by Alice's sudden quietness, Emmett looked over at us with his eyebrows furrowed. I remember Emmett following my gaze as I stared at the awful book in front of me. He slowly moved his hand to it and flipped to the back. He read it in 2 seconds and looked at me like I was crazy. I remember reluctantly nodding while Emmett passed it on to Jasper and then Rosalie. I remember Rosalie looking up from the first chapter and walked over to me.

From the look on her face I thought she was going to smack me, but instead she hugged me (Okay, I lied, that was the second good thing that happened that day.)

"Oh I am so sorry Bella, it's not your fault…" I noticed she was the only one who read the whole thing, "I'm so sorry I made you feel that way also. Really I am."

Shocked wouldn't cover how I felt. More like balistically delighted and shocked. But Rosalie's nice words weren't enough to cover the worry from the mystery at hand.

So much had happened so fast… and it was only 12:00. And the fateful day was even half over yet.

Didn't think I could remember the day that changed my life? Well you'd be shocked on what I_ remembered _happened next.

I have to go though, this small coffee place is closing and I really need to keep on the move. Until next time, Life-Savers.

**A/N: Okay so how did you like it? Oh and you'll find the reason that Bella just called you Life-Savers next chapter. Expect an update by tomorrow or Wednesday. Thank you for reading! Love, Wormy.**


	4. Starting over

Okay so I'm going to restart this story a little differently

Okay so I'm going to restart this story a little differently. If you liked it so far please tell me and I might change my mind. But I really don't like where this is going. So if you enjoyed the first 2 chapters of this one… look out for _**I NEED HELP**_…. In a few days or so.

Maybe later on I will continue this story

Thanx for reading my totally crappy story!!

Love, Wormy


	5. Help

A/N: Thank you so much for supporting me

**A/N: Thank you so much for supporting me… I had like 12 people PM me and tell me that I needed to keep writing. I didn't know people would enjoy the story **_**that**_** much… well anyways I guess I will continue for you guys. Again thank you!**

Right now I'm in the airport in Indianapolis on one of those cheap computer access thingys. I only have an hour so I have to make this quick.

Well, sorry to disappoint you… but I really cant go on with the little flashback of That Day. It brings back to many bad memories. Besides, its not safe to even mention anything like that, I mean anyone can get to the internet (even for 5 an hour at a cheap airport) and the last thing I want is for _him_ to find me on here, asking for help practically screaming 'come and get me.'

So sorry to make you mad or anything, but the real reason that Bella Swan is even typing this right now is so she can get some help from fellow humans who know her story (darn you Stephanie!)

Well, before you can help me I need to explain a little better (quite reluctantly of course) Okay so let's just _say_ that after the Cullen's found that their secret was revealed that something bad happened between the Coven that you know and love between the very famous Stephanie Meyer herself. Let's just _say _that not everyone made it out alive, and now, I'm on the run from the very reason for my existence.

I really don't know how you can help… but I need it. Places to run to, people to know, suggestions on survival. I mean you are the readers of the darn books! I know that the books are from my point of view, but Stephanie Meyer must have put at least a little insight on Edward in there right? Something I might not have picked up? Well, like I said, anything to help will work. Just think of this fanfiction as a cry for need. I mean its not called This is Serious for nothing. Because quite frankly I'm desperate right now.

I'm not the Bella you know and love. Sure I'm still clumsy, observant Isabella Swan, but I bet you've never seen me half dead and clothes in tatters. Has Ms. Meyer ever mentioned _that_ part of my new life?

Right now its 5:34 on June 17, 2008 and I guess that all I'm trying to say is Review. I really need this right now. I've read some stories on here, and I know how much you love to see me with Edward, but that's probably not going to happen ever again.

Review, Review, Review.

I need you


	6. I hate Corn

I'm back fans

I'm back fans! If you could call yourself that, I mean like I said, this is totally not for your entertainment. Well, while I'm being helped out I might as well pay you back by giving you insight on my daily non-recorded life. You know stuff you can't read in books.

Well right now I'm somewhere in southern Ohio. But it's kind of boring here if you ask me, Washington doesn't even compare to this new form of boredom. It's like cornfield after cornfield after cornfield, soybeans! You know? I thought I hated green, well now I guess that yellow has just been put on my list of colors to hate. Well anyways, I'm trying to make my way to New York City. At least here I won't really stand out.

I really am looking forward to staying at a place for more than a few days or so. I mean I think it's time for me to start a new life of my own, and forgetting the past. Plus, I just might be able to pull of hiding from the Volturi in a big place like Manhattan. You never know who you might meet there.

Oh and lucky me! A few hours back I discovered a lost wallet, no ID, no credit cards, just cash. I mean how lucky can I get. With at least 500 dollars, I can buy a start to a new life easily! But 500 dollars isn't even going to be close enough to what I need to forget. But let's not talk about that. I need something to keep my mind of it.

I think I need some coffee. I wonder if Ohio has got corn coffee or something. I wouldn't be surprised.

You know what else I have a craving for right now? Clothes. New clothes that at least fit nicely. These 'ole rags are starting to wear down. I sure hope there's a mall somewhere in The Buckeye state. Great now I'm starting to sound like Alice. That's just perfect.

Well right now at this little bus station in the middle of No-where's Ville, I can't shrug off the feeling of being watched. Have you ever had that feeling? Where someone was breathing down your neck, but when you turned around no one was in sight. I've felt that way only once and it didn't result so well.

Still keep me posted on suggestions on survival from a vampire! Oh and feel free to post your own stories with your encounters with the monsters themselves! If you made it out alive of course!

See you around (I actually hope not)

Bella Swan

**A/N: Ok so how did you like that one? Enjoy? Dislike? Go ahead and tell me! Sorry for the short chapters, expect a longer one either later on tonight or early tomorrow!! Again thanks for supporting and reading for me! Love, Wormy**


	7. Suprise!

Hello Readers

Hello Readers! Bella here with the latest update on Bella!

Well I am happy to say that I have escaped from the Corn-Stalkers and have made my way into this small town in Pennsylvania. I'm glad I found a computer-accessing Big Momma's Pancake House! What sheer luck to have an empty stomach and stumble upon a computer!

Oh and you never would have guessed who stopped by while I was stuffing myself with chocolate-chip pancakes. I couldn't even believe my eyes when a vaguely familiar girl walked in with 5 other young children. I couldn't help but notice that they deeply resembled some kids from one of my favorite book series'

As if sensing that I was staring at her she looked my way. Her eyes widened in shock as she took in the details of my face. She whispered to a tall dark one and then he too, looked me in the eyes. I have to admit, I was scared. I mean what if these kids were spies for someone? What if _I _was the prey? I wont even mention that I almost peed my pants when they started to make their way over to my table where I sat 'o' mouthed and chocolate stained.

"Bella Swan right?" The girl asked. I got a good look at her face and nearly gasped. The blonde hair, leader-like posture, spunky air about her, why hadn't I noticed before?

I bleakly nodded.

"I thought so. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm" But I was to quick for her

"Maximum Ride." I finished for her. Wow, I guess I wasn't the only not-so-fictional character in this world. **(A/N: How do you like that for a crossover?) **

"How do you know who Max is?" the one I noticed as Nudge asked, and I have to say that I was taken aback at her one sentence.

I replied, "Nudge, I've never heard you speak that short of a sentence before? Or shall I say read?"

I guess it was my turn to make them dampen their diapers.

"You do realize that I know who you are, what you think and who you love?" Max cautioned.

"Of course I do." I calmly stated, "But you do know that I know the same thing about you."

And that's how my encounter with The Flock went for 3 hours. Turns out that a lot of books are truly based off of real people. Percy Jackson. The Gallagher Girls. Stargirl. All of them. Well, I'd be lying if I said that I enjoyed being documented on my every thought and decision. I expressed that thought and The Flock agreed. I guess that they know exactly what it feels like to feel like a puppet. Stephanie Meyer's Puppet. That's me.

After exchanging numbers with my new friends, we both headed in our own directions. Only when our destinies met again would we see each other once again. I guess you could say that I'll be looking out for them. Like I explained to you before. I can get as much help as I can get.

Well I do have to say that today was very interesting. I mean its not every day that you come across 6 avian-americans. But still, I've faced worse. Way worse. Like tripping over air with no arms to catch me. Or having my heart torn out. Or like feeling helpless and defenseless in a world much stronger than your own. Yeah, it would be an understatement to say that I have been through worse.

It's like 3:00 AM and I think this stupid battery is running low. Besides, its not like _I'm_ the one who cant sleep. But tomorrow is a new day for adventure and happiness (one can only hope)

Oh and by the way, one last point to make before I pass out of exhaustion. I still need your suggestions! I mean I do understand that everyone has fallen in love with a vampire, but still you get the point. Any questions just, like ask me. I only have like 2 minutes before this battery dies for good, so goodnight. I hope you all have sweet Edward-less dreams (one can only hope)

Bella

**A/N: I know its kind of weird to have a crossover (especially if you have never read MR before) but this meeting will mean a lot by the end of this story. So hang in there Twilight-ers! I know how you feel if Twilight is your only reason for existence! Thanx for reading! Love, Wormy.**


	8. The Big Apple

A/N: To answer your question

**A/N: To answer your question! **

**blackmoonlight606****: Well to be honest this idea just kind of hit me in the face one day at school. I mean what else does a book worm do in Math class but daydream about Twilight? I just thought it would be cool to take a sort of cliché sort of Twilight fanfiction and twist it into a more original and creative idea. Its weird I know but I'm glad that you like it!**

**I can gladly answer some more questions, but until then, you have to enjoy the story! Have fun, here's chapter 8.**

I'm finally in New York! Wow, what a trip. I have to say that the endless bus rides were worth this site. I have arrived in New York State just a few hours ago, but I have just found the City itself.

The first thing I noticed as I made my way into the city was the people. I mean everywhere you look there is someone with 4 fingers, or is 7 ft tall, or is selling hot dogs. If you can think of the strangest person ever to be alive, they'd be here. And what really dazzled me (bad choice of words) are the lights! I mean if you've ever been to Las Vegas and seen those lights, think of those plus 5000 street lights and you've got New York City. Everywhere I go I see billboards or skyscrapers or fancy lights!

I think I'm going to like it here.

So here I am, ready to start my new life in a place so foreign to me. I guess I could get used to it though. But on the bright side, in the City I can't see a speck of green or yellow! I mean what more can a girl ask for? But that's not even what I like most about the Big Apple; its like every single culture you can imagine. As I look around myself now in this small restaurant (who knew almost everywhere in New York had computer access?) I see like 10 different cultures. Arab. Latino. Indian. African. American. Vampire. European.

Wait what? Did I just say Vampire? OH I see who I was talking about. Here let me describe him to you. He has raven black hair, pale olive colored skin (is that possible for vampires?), the Topaz eyes (veggie eater huh?) the muscular build, the impossibly beautiful face. Yep he's got it all. But I still wouldn't be able to tell if he's a vampire or not. And I don't really think that I want to find out.

Anyways, I don't want him to think that I'm swooning over him or anything. I mean I've seen better. Maybe I should just act like I'm consumed in my computer work for now. Or maybe I can get a glimpse of him in the sunlight.

Or I could just ignore him.

But something tells me that maybe I should follow him. But I do have a feeling that if I mess up then it might just cost me my life.

Oh god he's looking at me right as I'm typing this. Don't panic Bella. His eyes were Topaz, he's not hungry. Plus he's a vegetarian. But why am I starting to break out in a sweat? What's so special about _this _Vampire? Uh oh. It feels like my mind is being probed, or at least trying to. What the heck is going on? I have to admit, I'm scared. Scared to death. (ha-ha another funny choice of words.)

I just forced a look his way but he doesn't seem to be looking or _probing _me anymore. Good. I can breath now. Maybe I should investigate a little more. Edward wouldn't like it, but who cares what he thinks? I can do whatever I want, right? I'm 19 for Pete's sake! So it's decided, that I will follow this new strange Vampire. Rain or Shine. Life or Death.

Uh oh, the Vampire-dude has just left the building. I'm gonna go follow him.

Bella, Over and Out.


	9. I had to walk for Myles

**A/N: I know not a lot of you enjoyed the crossover a few chapters ago. But like I said, it will be important by the end of Story. Plus, a lot of people wanted some more characters besides just Bella. Thanx for understanding! Here's Chapter 9, enjoy!**

You wouldn't even believe what just happened to me. Go ahead Guess. Bet you my whole savings your wrong (down to about 447 right now, so please be wrong.)

Ok so I follow Vampire-boy. He left the restaurant quickly and gracefully.

_Note 1: Graceful. As if floating on air._

I followed him a few blocks. At around Block 4, the sun came out.

_Note 2: VB (like my code name?) is wearing long-sleeved shirt and a hat. His hands are in his pockets. No official evidence of shimmering with interaction with sun._

At Block 7, I started to get tired, but thankfully VB turned into an alleyway. I wasn't really up for a dark place right now. If I was to die, I wanted people to witness it. But I was determined, and on a mission, so I reluctantly followed him about 10 ft behind. As I turned the corner to go in, I was welcomed by an array of darkness. I could barely see a thing, but I trudged on, carefully listening for footsteps. About 2 minutes into it I slammed into a cold, solid wall. _I should have known that I couldn't walk five minutes in complete darkness without running into something. _Boy was I wrong.

"Are you following me?" a dark voice had asked, I looked up, startled

"You're not a wall," I muttered, though I knew he could hear me. He brought a flashlight to my face to examine me. I realized he wasn't breathing. He suddenly unwillingly took in a breath. As he did so, his eyes turned onyx black quickly. This was not good. Realization dawned on his face for a moment.

"Bella Swan." It was a statement more than a question. His voice was gruff and dark. It reminded me of Felix or Demetri from the Volturi. It was the voice of someone destined for evil. "I didn't expect you to practically walk right into my arms."

"Who sent you? What do you want from me?" I had to quickly stop at the second question to keep from babbling.

"Silly human, who do you think sent me?" His eyes were starting to turn Topaz again due to his lack of breathing through his nose, "Edward Cullen has wanted to kill you ever since he found out your secret."

"Well you tell _Edward Cullen _that I have no secrets to hide from him, none what-so-ever." I spat defensively, though it was really hard to make my voice strong considering that I was practically asking to be killed. I didn't care if Edward wanted to kill me anymore, he already did emotionally, why not just get it over with.

"Oh really? I will be sure to deliver the message to him." His stone eyes turned soft for a moment when he added, "My name is Myles."

"Nice to meet you Myles, but I really think that I have to leave now," I had to at least try right?

There was a twinkle in his eye when he replied, "Just because I was assigned to track you doesn't mean I have to kill you. That's Edward's job." I flinched, "Besides, its not like I want to kill someone like you." If I wasn't so scared then I would have blushed.

"Why? What do you want with me?" My voice was icing over, I didn't trust this guy one bit, "Why don't you just end it for me now, its not like Edward's never hurt me before."

Myles' stone hard hand locked around my wrist as he whispered in my ear, "He knows. He knows. Why else has he waited so long?"

Then he was gone.

Let's just say that I didn't like the fact that I was stuck in the middle of New York City with nowhere to go but out. So much for my new adventurous life. I had to walk about 12 miles to the airport and let me tell you that I am not in a good mood. What? After a near-death experience and walking in flip flops for a gazillion miles is supposed to make me happy?

So here I am on a plane to San Antonio Texas, on some random guy's laptop. I never knew sneaking onto a plane was this easy. But I guess when you're scared out of your wits and are determined to live then it's easy. I, of all people, would know.

I'm scared. For my abandoned family, myself, Edward. I'm afraid for them all. I guess whatever happens, happens. I cant think about the past, or future, just right now. This second. Because I know for a fact that both the past and future will be to much for me to bare right now.

Isabella "Danger" Swan

**A/N: Did you like it? I have to say that I think this is my favorite chapter so far. So before I update again I need at least 3 reviews. I usually wont do this but I think that I need a few more. So please Review and Stuff! Also look for the next chapter with an update on the sequal to this story!! Thanx for reading! Love, Wormy**


	10. Hawaiian Sunblock

**A/N: That was quick! Okay here you go; you asked for it, you got it!**

**Oh and here are the answers to the questions that you asked to me (IWormthruBooks24)**

**twilightdaydream****: I'm glad that someone has finally asked that question. Well it will partially explain by the end of this story. And a lot in the next story (the sequel) But let's just say that there was a big misunderstanding and now Edward wants to hurt Bella (sorry ExB lovers!)**

**Questions directed for Bella: **

**x-o-nobody2love-o-x****: Like Wormy said above. It's sort of a secret. But basically, everything was the same throughout the whole series (Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse) but now this is what happened after all of that. This is basically the story of me finding out that I was documented and recorded of. Its sort of scary to think about it. But after Edward proposed to me, let's just say that everything changed. (for a little bit more info read answer above) Also for both questions, You might want to re-read chapter 9, it gives some hints.**

**Oh and for info on the Sequel to this story! Have you ever wondered what ever happened in between, before and after Bella's entries? In this story you can find out Edward's secret for wanting to kill Bella, What lead up to Bella being on the run and so much more! Think of it as a Behind the Scenes. Probably going to be a little longer than this one, maybe even more thoroughly written.**

**Without further ado, I give you Chapter 10!**

Geez! I never knew it was so hot in Texas!! What the heck did I do to the sun to make it want to torture me? Really! Some people are just so cruel these days.

Well leave it to me to get totally lost in a big city. You'd think that living in New York for a day would help me in big cities. No such luck. I mean how much worse can my day get? Burning sun at lunchtime (oh that reminds me that I need to eat,), nowhere to go. Geez. _Life _is cruel these days. I'd be lucky if I found a place that was at least half air conditioned.

But other than the _smothering _heat (darn you sun!) I am pretty much a happy person now. Edward thinks I'm still in Northeast America. I'm still loaded with cash. And I just found this new Hawaiian sun block! Life is good right now, except for that sun.

Sorry about all of this blabber about the sun. Its just right now, I'm thinking about Jacob. _My _sun. I have always loved him (not like Edward though, never like Edward) and I really just want someone to talk to right now. You have no idea how lonely being on the run feels. I mean of course you do if you actually _have _been on the run from blood-thirsty vampires before. But I highly doubt that.

So here I am, just wandering around Texas waiting for a bus ride to New Mexico. I really have nothing to do except come on here and complain about my awful life. What fun. But its not like you guys dislike it. But I can tell you think it's a joke. I mean why else would people be writing 'Oh I like it, it seems real!' in their reviews? But let me tell you that this _is_ real. This is a true thing happening at 1:32 pm on June 18th, 2008. Well, I can't help what you believe. But whichever you choose, I hope you're safe. I don't want to wrap you up in my crazy shenanigans just because you chose to learn my story. That's not fair. Besides, I know about all of you crazy fantasizing girls out there, so why in the world would you want to get killed by Edward Cullen?

That stopped you dead in your tracks huh? Well, that's what I have lived with ever since Stephanie Meyer stepped into my life. (**A/N: hint hint**)

Sorry If I'm like bumming you out with my depressing thoughts but I really don't have anything else to do besides rub myself with my new Hawaiian lotion! Well, my stinky 'ole bus is here, so I must leave you. Next time you'll hear from me I think I just might be in Arizona. So if live here, why don't you call me up and we can meet! Get it? Got it? Good!

Yours(and Edwards) Truly,

Isabella Marie Swan

**A/N: Okay so I added a little hint in there for you confused ones, you smart ones just might be able to figure it out. Oh and that comment about the reviews, just keep in mind that that wasnt me talking and also, the ones who say that are my best reviewers so yeah! Thanx for reading! Love, Wormy**


	11. Thinking Time

Have you ever just started walking and let your feet take you where they wanted

Have you ever just started walking and let your feet take you where they wanted? That's what I did the last two days. So now I'm here, hitch-hiking somewhere in Arizona. Through dusty days and sunny spots I'm finally here. I still have that cool Hawaiian suntan lotion that gives me a tan, but it's not like a portable air conditioner either. I mean wherever I go that shows one spec of sun, I'm heating up. Gosh, the stupid sun will never leave me alone! It's true!

I guess some people will never be left at peace in the summer months. I also guess that I'm one of them. That doesn't mean I don't have to be ticked off.

Well, here I am fuming (no pun intended) in an old gas station. Nothing to do, as usual. Its so quiet here, I almost forgot the loud silence that the desert gives off. But what I do like about the quiet is the time to think. And I've been thinking a lot lately.

About multiple things.

Edward.

Me.

Charlie and Renee.

The Cullen's.

Life.

Death.

Love.

Hate.

Survival.

Loneliness.

My Empty stomach.

Multiple things.

But I guess what I have been thinking about the most lately is my past. The good _and_ the bad. But I think, mostly the good. I've thought about the way things used to be in the last few hours. I thought about Edward's love, his generosity and kindness. The boyish air about him.

But then I think on how everything changed. And everything I knew and loved was destroyed. All because of a misunderstanding, and a big one at that. You know, the bad stuff.

I thought about how quickly hate can destroy love. I thought about how I was lucky, to find the love of my life. I thought about how quickly I lost that.

I thought about many things in this genre.

You'd think that long hours of thinking of the stuff that should tear your heart up. Yet, here I am. No gaping hole in my chest. No painful thoughts. Nothing. And it's funny how for so long today I have waited for tears to come.

And they never came.

I thought on this too, of course. On how I can think the most painful thought, yet, it never _really_ pains me. I rack my brain trying to figure out what is causing this new (and good, I think) glaze that is starting to form over my sensitive feelings.

Then it dawned on me.

I have always known where that came from. In the back of my mind, I had _always_ known the fact that my feelings were slowly starting to leave me because of Edward Cullen. My mind has already (unknowingly) etched in the fact that Edward Cullen can never cause me pain anymore because he has already destroyed me. It's over for him, no more of the 'hurt Bella and laugh' game for him. He's done.

So after realizing this, I noted that maybe I've been like this all along. Or maybe I've just been vulnerable whenever I was with Edward. I don't really know. But I do know one thing for sure, is that there are

No more tears for Edward. Not today. Not tomorrow. Nothing.

Sorry Edward Old Pal.

Bella

**A/N: Oh! Intense huh? Well, this chapter gave more hints about what happened between Bella and Edward. Have you figured it out yet? Tell me what you think happened? Also, if you have any more questions (anything at all that has to do with Bella or her past) I will gladly answer them! Thanx for reading! Love, Wormy.**


	12. What do you want?

Alright so I am right at the point where this story can go multiple ways. And as I said at the beginning, you guys are the readers, you deserve to read what you _want _to read. So right now, I'm giving you a choice on where Bella's story should lead her and what path she could take. Here are your choices:

A.)Bella ventures deeper into Arizona and meets a certain someone non expecting (look at the Author's Notes at the back of the books and see if you can figure it out.)

B) Bella gets an unexpected surprise from Myles and the story plot changes (this story plot is the same except for the crossover in Chapter 7.)

C.) Your choice! What do you want to see happen? Tell me in your reviews!

Bare in mind that your suggestions might not be used but I will try my best! Also, the story plot will still basically stay the same, except it depends on who or what you want Bella to see/meet first, etc. So in order for me to continue this story I need to hear what my fans want! So please Review and tell me what's on your mind!

Thanx for reading and anticipating! Take this story where you want it to!

Love, Wormy


	13. Pain and Tears finally!

A/N: Okay to answer the question that everybody has been asking

**A/N: Okay to answer the question that everybody has been asking. Edward wants to kill Bella because of a misunderstanding. I will only reveal a little info at a time, but I expect everyone to know what happened maybe by the end of this story and most definitely after the next one. Sorry it's confusing, but it will all add up soon enough. Okay I decided to (following your suggestions of course) do a little of A, B, and C. So forget about the crossover in chapter 7, that way you guys will understand better. **

Have you ever experienced fear enough to make you soil yourself, or maybe shake violently? I mean I've never done those things, but let me tell you that fear never really treated me good either. Especially on a day like this where pain seems to be around every corner. I mean I just had to come to stupid Arizona and see the stupid person who ruined my stupid life. Wow. I cant believe _I _was so stupid. UGH! Geez, life is sooo stupid! You know?

Well, I can tell your like _What the French Toast is Bella Talking about? _Well let me tell you that today's happenings were totally my fault and I'm lucky to make it out alive.

Today I met my worst nightmare.

Stephanie Meyer.

Okay so, you'd think that after reading the Twilight series a bajillion times would at least help me remember that Stephanie Meyer lives in Arizona. You'd think. But I guess that I kind of skipped over that part in Author's notes or something because let me tell you that I was taken by surprise when I came face to face with the women who destroyed me.

So there I was, in Wal-Mart with my cash horde trying to get some food so I could leave for the next state. I was in the dairy section, politely minding my own business. I was about to grab some chocolate milk when I heard a voice I hadn't heard in Months.

"Isabella Swan, I hadn't expected to see you here." I spun around.

"Ms. Meyer, I would be lying if I said that this was a pleasant surprise." I spat

She rolled her eyes, "Huh, I guess you still think that I ruined your life? Haha, I saved your life, Isabella." I flinched, I didn't think that she would just come right out and say it.

"Well, newsflash, you changed a lot more things than you realize!" I saw her facial expression turn curious as I added, "Edward left me. Because of you. Edward wants to kill me because of you. I'm on the run. Because of you. Hmm, let's see, I think its all _Because of You." _I scared myself, hah I'm good.

"Silly human! I already know all of that stuff! You didn't think that we stopped documenting you just because you found out our secret? Wow, your stupider than your fans realize!" I was about to counter that argument when she interrupted, "Besides, I already know that Edward left you, after you _'hurt him' _ he came crawling back to me. And _newsflash, _Edward is in love with me now!" I couldn't speak. I was absolutely traumatized.

Yet, she continued, "I saw how they looked at you, Bella. I watched the whole ordeal. They never loved you, at least not like you thought they did. The Cullen's are on my si-"

"Hey Steph, do we need lunch meat?" The booming voice was immediately recognizable.

I found my voice, "Emmett?"

"Hello, Bella. How are you?" _ What? No ear-splitting laugh? No rib-crushing bear hug? _I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm fine thank you. I mean I think anyone would enjoy being on the on the run from their true love. You know same old same old."

Emmett rolled his eyes, "It's not my fault that you're the one who broke Edward's heart! Besides you're the one who totally exposed our secret! And on top of all that, you lied to us!"

I hadn't seen Emmett in over 6 months and this is how he greeted me? I thought I had no more tears left, but I guess I had a few extras, because I had just wasted them on Emmett.

I didn't say anything for a while, but when I gathered up my wits and my courage I finally whispered to Stephanie, "I can't believe they still think that, have you _still _been lying to them all of this time?"

Ms. Meyer chuckled, "Did you seriously think that Edward would want to leave you _intentionally? _The only way for him to come to me was to lie, what else could I do, besides, I don't know why he even was with a human in the first place!"

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, "Not all of us can be Vampires, Stephanie."

"You can only wish, Bella, You can only wish." And with that, both of them disappeared, running vampire speed out the door. I felt the cool breeze of their departure and felt hot rage course through my veins.

_I've spent too much time righting her wrongs. Too much time trying to show them the truth. Too much time being Mrs. Nice Bella. Well, that times over. Until we meet again, Ms. Meyer, then you can finally have a piece of my mind._

Yeah I know, intense. Well try living through it! I mean really, what more can this lady do to me? Well, I guess its back to thinking in this cheesy motel room.

Probably got another headache heading my way. Maybe I can sleep it off. I Doubt it.

Good (but also Bad) Night,

Bella Swan


	14. the stupidness takes over

I'm so stupid

I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have ever come on here in the first place. Ugh, I should have never trusted anybody on here! I'm just SO STUPID!

I mean, I cant believe that I just let anybody know what is going on in my life. What if one of you were Edward (you wish)! I'd be screwed. Way screwed.

Yet here I am, spilling out every detail to anybody who would listen. How stupid? I know right? And plus, most of you know my secret now. You know, I have to give it to you, you guys are a pretty smart bunch to have pieced together all of the clues that my stupid self left behind. Most of you know the story. Well, most of it anyways. Hah, I can picture all of your faces now, 'what? There's more? What the heck is going on?' I mean I know that I've mentioned a few times that I'm stupid but hey, that doesn't mean that I'm _so _stupid that I would have told you the entire story. Besides, who says what you think is true?

To bad you can never find out. Because I'm discontinuing this story or blog or whatever.

Sorry to disappoint you folks, but like I said from the very beginning, this is not for your entertainment. I needed help, I didn't really get it. But I learned from this experience.

Let's just pray that I come out _smarter. _

Anyways, you'll never get to know the rest of the story, but hey, that's not my problem.

Have fun trying to answer the questions running through your head.

Oh and also have fun over obsessing over the new book (Breaking Dawn was it?) but I hate to break it to ya, but quite frankly the answers don't lie there either (trust me, I lived it.)

But I will give you one more piece of info on my life. You know for old times sake.

I'm not going to let Stephanie Meyer ruin my life anymore. Nope, not me. I'm going to win Edward back and let the whole world know that _not exactly everything you read is true. _

Peace out, for good

Isabella Marie Swan

**Okay so that's the end of this story. But don't think for one second that I will leave you just hanging there. No siree! Look out for the next story! I will be my next one so you can find it easily. Expect it sometime this week or the next! Thanx for reading and enjoying! Love, Wormy.**


End file.
